


I don't blame you for being you (but you can't blame me for hating it)

by BumbleCee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, High School AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleCee/pseuds/BumbleCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Magnus hates the elite high school he goes too, it's just that he hates some of the people in it. </p>
<p>Particularly the stuck up, righteous, boring killjoy of a headboy Alec Lightwood who just happens to be his semster project partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

Okay so looking at nudes in the hallway of high school is probably not the smartest thing Magnus has ever done. But come on can you really blame him? Camille’s sexts are always incredible even if they’re not together at the precise moment. She’s still in the south of France at her parent’s place most likely completely unaware school has started up again. He flicks through them and grins, not taking note of anything else in the situation, right up until he walks slap bang into something. 

Well, the something makes an irritated noise so it’s definitely a some _one _.__

He instantly goes to mumble out an apology but the some _one _beats him to it with a familiar sneer, “Watch where you’re going, _Bane _.”____

_Lightwood. _He snaps his head up so the obstacle in his way can see the full force of his glare. “Should have known it would have been you. Have you got nothing better to do than get in my way?”__

Alec Lightwood is a dick, an incredibly rich, incredibly annoying, self-righteous dick that thinks he’s better than everyone at their shitty little school because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and got Head Boy status because his family is connected. Magnus hates him. Hates his holier than thou attitude. Hates his perfect record and perfect grades. Hates his smug little girlfriend Lydia and the way they’re both just _there _judging all of the time. Most importantly, Magnus hates the way he swans about the halls of their school like him and his siblings own the place. In fact, Magnus wouldn’t be surprised to find out that daddy probably fucking does.__

His sister Isabelle is actually a pretty decent girl who has come to a few of his parties over the years. She’s always been lovely and brings her own crowd with her creating a nice mix. She can tell her Valentino’s from her Jimmy Choo’s and her make up is always matte and on point. She also brings a lot of refreshing relationship drama to the school and Magnus can respect anyone who can own their own drama. 

Their brother Jace on the other hand is like Alec, a massive mindless rich Jock, only Jace is around 500% worse with over-exuding arrogance but Magnus has no time for either of them. 

Alec doesn’t say anything to him back and it’s probably for the best because Magnus is late for class as it is and he never can resist getting into a verbal fight with the Lightwood brat. He does glance down and his face curls into a sneer again, “Classy.” He spits before shouldering Magnus out of the way. 

Magnus frowns momentarily before glancing at the phone he’s still clutching and sees it has the image of Camille doing something unsavoury with an electric toothbrush shining up at him. 

Magnus usually would have the decency to be a little embarrassed but it’s not his fault Lightwood has a stick so far up his ass he’s incapable of ever having fun. So he decides fuck him and continues to saunter down the hall. He won’t let that asshole ruin his otherwise impeccable morning.

He doesn’t bother to reply to Camille but he knows it’ll be okay, because despite her ‘missing you’ tag, those aren’t for him. He’s just tagged in the group chat. 

****

“He’s just so… _ugh _.” Magnus says with an eye roll. Raphael sighs from beside him and he can tell Catarina is regretting asking.__

“He just gets on my nerves I can’t even explain it.” 

“We know babe,” Cat say idly as she’s going over Ragnor’s homework and correcting it for him before he hands it in. “That’s because he’s a Lightwood and Lightwood’s are scum. Ragnor sweetheart stop putting u’s in everything.” 

“Except Isabelle.” Magnus concedes and Cat hums in agreement. Ragnor mutters something at sounds a lot like ‘Americans’ under his breath making Magnus smile. He didn’t mean to go on a Lightwood rant, he was going to explain the Camille thing with a humour and play it off but then the blond one threw a water bottle across the lunch hall and it hit their table and he just lost it. 

“Inconsiderate fucks.” Raphael had hissed when it hit. Their table gave them a good view of the football table and they could see Jace and the team messing about, and the eldest Lightwood shaking his head. Even with his own friends he was stuck up, Magnus kind of pitied him but he mostly wanted to keep him as far away as possible. 

It was a shame because despite his glaring character flaws he was gorgeous. In another world Magnus would be all over that but in his current one he wants nothing to do with buzzkill Lightwood and his perfect cheerleader girlfriend. 

Who just so happens to be at their table handing out flyers, Magnus zones back into conversation, “Hey guys, the cheerleaders are having a fundraiser for the…” and with that Magnus has already blanked out her words. He busies himself watching the girl who approached them, Lydia Branwell, is beautiful, driven, put together, and smart and is exactly the type of girl perfect Alec Lightwood would go for. The sort of girl he has gone for actually judging by the shiny promise ring on her finger. 

Only Cat looks interested in what she’s saying and even then she’s most likely faking it because she’s the nicest person on the planet. She leaves with a big fake ass smile and a pile of flyers for a dance in her wake. Magnus picks one up disinterestedly and instantly crumples it. 

He catches the eye of Alec who noticed him crumpling the flier and glares at him, Magnus can’t resist flipping him off just to watch the way his jaw tightens in anger. Watching his face twist in pure rage makes Magnus’ day worth doing, he drops him a wink and laughs when Alec basically snarls at him across the room. 

“Stop it.” Ragnor tells him, “You’re still acting out this ridiculous feud?” 

“Of course darling, what else would I do in a day?” Magnus asks grinning, he leans over and steals one of Ragnor’s grapes and pops it in his mouth.  


“School work?” Raphael suggests with an eyebrow raise, “What am I saying, don’t be ridiculous you would never.”

****

Magnus does do schoolwork, in fact he’s very fucking good at it and that’s why he’s now stuck in hell. Hell being AP History which in itself would not be a problem but his teacher just ruined his life. And he’s not being dramatic here, his life is over. 

“I’m sorry, can you say that again?” he says dumbly and he can see Mr Starkweather losing his patience with him. “Just the last bit.” 

“Your semester project partner is Mr Lightwood.” Mr Starkweather repeated, the rest of the class has started causing a ruckus, “Any problems with that?” 

It was clear by his tone that any and all problems were not to be voiced and were to be swallowed. Dick. Magnus used to like him too. Or at least liked his face and great ass. 

“No sir.” He says through gritted teeth, “No issue.” 

He chances a glance at Lightwood who’s sitting across the other side of the class room and is met with anger and disgust. This project is a big part of his final grade and is semester long. A whole semester with Alec no fun allowed Lightwood. 

Again, his life is _over _.__

“Sit next to your partners please.” Starkweather calls out again, there’s some flurry of movement but Magnus doesn’t register it. He’s too busy trying to fish out painkillers from his bag for the headache that’s already brewing to care until there’s a thump beside him. He pointedly ignores it and soon he’s pulling out the pills and swallowing around four to kill the pain. 

He hears a sharp intake of breath beside him followed by a pointed, “You know you’re only meant to take two of those right?” 

“Shut up, Lightwood.” He mumbles, hopefully he’s given himself enough of a buzz to get through this period. 

He’s going to have to move onto something a lot stronger to get him through the semester. 

*** 

“Do you know what you want to do the project on?” Magnus eventually asks. He’s can see all the other groups formulating ideas and talking eagerly back and forth. He and Alec haven’t even spoke to each other in the last ten minutes, they’ve been too busy on their own phones. He hates everything about this. He doesn’t want to rely on someone else for a grade this important. 

“Hmm?” Alec says distractedly he’s typing something rapidly on his phone, he looks up then and looks a little confused. “What?” 

Magnus kind of wants to punch him and kind of doesn’t want to chip his nail varnish. The Mac varnish wins out and he goes for an eye roll. Alec’s phone vibrates against the desk he abandoned it on. Then again seconds later. 

“The history project that’s worth like, 90% of our grade. You know the one we’re partners for that will probably decide what college we get into.” Magnus drawls, it’s a little over dramatic but that’s who he is. “What do you want to do it on?” 

“Um, I don’t really care.” Alec replies picking up his phone that’s vibrating again and Magnus makes a frustrated sound that attracts the neighbouring table over. 

“Of course you don’t, daddy’s going to pay your way into whatever college you want isn’t he?” there’s some oohs from the other table and Magnus feels momentarily triumphant. People are paying more attention to them than their assignment and it is probably because they’re waiting for another Lightwood/Bane showdown. They probably have a betting syndicate on who’s going to win this time.

“Or maybe I care about more than just my hair and clothes, so my grades are actually excellent across the board already.” Alec snaps back he slams his phone on the desk. The neighbouring table all laugh under their breaths clearly seeing Lightwood as the victor here. Magnus can feel his blood go up and he’s ready to launch into a scathing retort when Starkweather confronts the two of them. 

“This passionate rebuttal better be about your history project.” 

“Of course, sir.” Alec says instantly, he’s still glaring at Magnus, Starkweather nods and stalks off. _Suck up _Magnus thinks to himself bitterly.__

__Magnus can’t quite believe he’s gotten himself into this situation. Of all the rich bastards in all the world he’s gone and landed himself the heir to the sanctimonious judgmental Lightwood crown as a project partner._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh I'm sorry this took so long work is kicking my ass and my beta was busy af too. Hope you all enjoy it :)

“You’re coming over then?” Cat asks. Magnus is juggling his cell at his ear as he tries to unlock his front door. Cat wants everyone over to her parent’s house to watch old black and white movies.

“I can’t.” he sighs. The door finally unlocks and he bangs it open with his hip. “I have roughly 800 pieces of homework due for tomorrow.” 

He can hear Catarina laugh down the phone at him. “You’ve got two.” She corrects. 

“I’ve also had a very stressful day,” Magnus continues ignoring her reasoning, “Did I not mention how my life is over? I want a bubble bath and some wine and a lot of Whitney Houston.” 

“You did mention that.” Cat says, “Many, many times love.” 

“Well then you should be sympathetic,” he complains as he thumps down on his bed. By the sounds of the apartment his mother isn’t home and he can only assume she’s at one of her jobs. 

“I was, at first, but now I’m starting to think this could be a nice opportunity for you.” Cat says she sounds distracted by the noise Raphael and Ragnor are making in the background. They’re probably fighting over seating arrangements and snacks. 

“Opportunity? To do what?” Magnus scoffs, “To kill the Lightwood brat at last?”

That doesn’t sound like the worst idea ever. 

Cat tuts, “Are you sure you don’t want to come over?” 

Magnus can picture it, him sitting on her mother’s sofa whilst Cat is trying to give him the ‘everybody deserves a chance’ speech whilst Raphael laughs and Ragnor makes inappropriate comments. 

“I’ll pass.” He says again firmer this time. He makes his voice airy again, “Anyway, I was looking forward to some _alone _time.”  
__

“Ew, gross.” 

__Magnus just laughs when she hangs up on him. He toys with the idea of taking a shower before deciding against it. He really does have homework to complete and he needs to up his game since passing history is now out of the question._ _

__They spent the rest of their class in silence glaring at their respective phones when Starkweather wasn’t looking and neither of them made a topic title. He was forced to give his number to Lightwood so they can arrange to meet before their next class with their topic idea and present it to a seriously pissed Starkweather._ _

__******_ _

__It’s long into the night when he hears his mother come home. She bolts the door after her and Magnus can hear her sigh from all the way in his room. He wants to go out and greet her, ask her about her day, but the guilt of seeing her exhausted from working two jobs to pay him through his elite high school stops him. It’s selfish but he doesn’t want to see that look on her face and feel the knot in his stomach._ _

__Not tonight._ _

__So he continues to lie on his bed, homework long abandoned, and he presses his headphone buds into his ears hoping to drown out the guilt with Fleetwood Mac._ _

__He closes his eyes and settles back against his pillows with his music pouring into his body making him feel a lot more relaxed. Just as he’s reaching the stage where he’s fully immersed in the music a text comes through on his phone causing the music to stop and the load alert noise to buzz in his head._ _

__It jerks him back into focus and makes him startle. “What the fuck.” Magnus mutters as he fishes his phone out his pyjama pocket._ _

__One New Message: **Dickwad**__

__****_**Will you be in school tomorrow to talk about this project or are you skiving off to go shopping or something?**_****__

In that one text from Lightwood his entire sense of built up tranquillity died and Magnus finds himself grinding his teeth and swallowing down the anger that Lightwood riles up in him. He texts back an immature but scathing reply of fuck you, yes I will be before slamming his phone down on the bed covers in annoyance. 

He’s not even in the room and still Magnus wants to break something across his undeserved pretty face. 

He pads through to the kitchen around midnight on the search for food. He planned on being asleep by now but Lightwood’s text riled him up and he couldn’t get to sleep. In his experience food is the best substitute for sleep. For a lot of things really. 

He isn’t expecting his mother to still be up sitting at the counter in the kitchen drumming her fingers on the counter. 

“You should be asleep.” She tells him softly. She’s not giving him a row she just seems concerned, he smiles at her brightly to try and reassure her, and she looks him up and down. “You have school in the morning.” 

“I know mama.” He mumbles walking over to her and he drops a kiss on her head, “I’m just not tired. Don’t worry.” He waits for her to say something more but she doesn’t so he crosses the kitchen and helps himself to food from the cupboard. 

He’s content making toast for himself in silence so he jumps when his mother speaks again, “How’s school?” 

“It’s going well actually, I’m passing all my classes with ease and they’re hoping I can get that full ride scholarship to college.” He says without turning around to face her. She already knows all this, it’s what they’ve been working towards for years, but he’s hoping it’ll make her feel a little better regardless. “Although, they assigned me the _worst _partner for my History semester project.”__

“Oh?” his mother says. She pushes the seat next to her out so he can join her. It’s nice to sit next to her and talk they rarely see each other because of school and work. 

“A _Lightwood. _” He clarifies with as much dramatic effect as he can muster up.__

His mother looks at him blankly making him sigh.

“They’re literally Satan spawn remember. I told you about him.” Magnus says waving a bit toast around in the air, “them. Told you about them.” 

The correction doesn’t get past his mother and she smiles at him, it’s a little bit tight and tired, but her eyes are sparkling with familiar mischief. 

“Do not look at me like that.” He accuses, “He’s an asshole.” 

“Language.” His mother teases softly, “and, I wasn’t doing anything but you are very defensive pet.” 

“I am not.” He pouts a little. “You would know what I mean if you ever met them, they’re awful.” He fakes a shudder and she laughs lightly. 

His mother is looking at him fondly and little moments like this are his favourite and he wouldn’t trade them for all the money in the world. Him and his mother they’ve survived more than anyone would believe and they came out of it stronger. 

They sit up and chat for a little while longer but way too soon his mother puts her foot down and sends him to bed because he has school in the morning. With a kiss on the cheek from his mother he peps back to his room feeling light and calm. 

His phone flashes from where he had left it on the bedside table he looks at it without thinking. 

**Dickwad:**

**Meet me in the library at 1.**

No please. No ‘can you’. Not even a fucking question mark. 

For Lightwood it’s not a question because he wants to meet in the library at one and he’s used to everyone bending to his will. Just like his siblings and their parents before them. That’s how the elites of society work, they demand and they get, no room for doubt. 

Magnus can actually feel his blood pressure rising at the text he swallows down the urge to text a string of curses and decides to be the bigger man. For the sake of his mother and all the work she put in to get him to this point – he isn’t going to ruin it for anyone. 

He opts for the diplomatic: whatever. 

**** 

“Didn’t think you’d show.” Is how he’s greeted when he arrives in the library. It’s not funny how fast Alec Lightwood can get under his skin and just how irritated he makes him. 

“Like I had a choice.” Magnus spits at him. He slams himself down into a chair that is as far away from Alec as the table would allow. He notes his adversary now has a frown on his face but it’s most likely the usual judgemental scowl that’s always there. 

There’s an instant awkward silence over the table, neither having spent any time with the other knows how to break it. Eventually Alec clears his throat, “Right, so, um,” Magnus watches the way he moves his hands with vague interest, he’s never seen him so out of place before, “I know we can do this project on anything of our choosing that’s not in the course, so I was thinking something about historical military or fighting tactics?” 

“Fighting tactics?” Magnus echoes with a sneer, “Really?” 

Could a jock pick anything more rooted in toxic masculinity than _war _?__

“Absolutely not. I’m not spending an entire semester reading about swords and butchering people.” 

“Well I just thought.” Alec pushes on gritting his teeth, “Since I know Starkweather is interested in it, it might put us in his favour.” 

“How do you know he cares about historical war stratagems?” Magnus accuses leaning forward a little so he can keep his voice low, “Maybe he likes Victorian knitting patterns. It’s not like he gets to choose the topics he teaches on.” 

Lightwood makes a noise akin to a snort and shakes his head and leans back in his chair clearly not ready to get into a verbal spat. His tone is suddenly very patronising and Magnus resists the urge to snap at him. “No but he did say he wrote his undergrad thesis on them. So he clearly cares somewhat.” 

Magnus, for want of a better word, is simply stunned. He was not expecting Lightwood to have even given a grain of thought to the project let alone listened and adapted enough to do something that would benefit them in the eyes of their teacher. 

He chews on the tip of his pen whilst thinking through the proposal. Now prompted by Lightwood’s admission he does remember Starkweather telling them about his undergrad thesis in one lecture but he wasn’t paying that much attention. 

Magnus has a saying that if it’s not in the exam it’s not worth his time. 

“Or we could do something about world history?” Alec suggests, he’s fiddling with his phone that keeps flashing. A smile pulls at the corner of his mouth at a new message than just came through and Magnus could bet his entire family legacy it was from perfect Miss Lydia. She’s probably offered him a wild night in of alphabetising their DVD collection. 

It’s painfully obvious he’s not paying much attention to the project anymore now that his phone is distracting him. “Like, we could do something from where you’re from if you want?” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “What Brooklyn?” 

His tone is icy enough that Lightwood rips his eyes away from his phone and looks a little startled. “Um, I didn’t mean, I meant….um.” Alec frowns his mind catching up with his mouth, “Brooklyn is really far from here it can’t be in the catchment area. How did you get into this school?” 

“Are you accusing me of lying about where I live?” 

Lightwood is spared Magnus’ accusations by the arrival of Lydia at their table. Her chirpy demeanour distracts Magnus momentarily and Alec looks relieved. 

“Hey guys! Working on that project huh?” She’s looking at Magnus and smiling, which makes him instantly want to smile back a little, she has this presence that just warms people around her. 

She’s standing behind where Alec is seated and still there almost similar in height. “Can I give you a flyer?” she asks him hand already outstretched. 

“The fundraiser?” he asks her and she nods, “I got one yesterday. But thanks.” 

“Oh great! You should come, it’s being hosted in Java Jones and there’s a lot of talented people waiting to perform.” She’s grinning, she’s bouncing where she stands, and there’s so much excitement around her it’s adorable. “You’re friends with Simon Lewis right? He’s singing!” 

Technically Magnus is friends with Clary, Simon’s best friend, because their mothers knew each other through work. Clary’s mum owns the art studio Magnus’ cleans in so they used to play together as kids and they stayed semi-friends throughout high school. 

Which meant hanging out with her friends sometimes and that always included Sherwin. 

“It’s probably not his scene.” Alec says eyes flickering to Magnus then back to Lydia. 

“Actually, it sounds great.” Magnus blurts out, he’s always been one to think before he speaks, and especially if it means he can be spiteful to a jock, “I can’t wait to come. I’ll round up my lot too.” Lightwood looks pale and there’s a flash of annoyance in his eyes. He clearly doesn’t want Magnus there so of course Magnus is going to make himself unmissable and if Lightwood is uncomfortable, well good. 

“That would be amazing. I’ve been saying for years we should mix the groups more. Branch out y’know?” 

Both Lydia and Alec’s phone beep simultaneously and they fish them out their respective pockets. Magnus watches with vague interest as they both look at the scenes on their phones and frown. Lydia recovers first and her smile is back but it’s not as bright. “Uh I have to go. I’ll see you Friday Magnus.” 

She turns to Alec and lowers her voice and raises her phone, “Call me about this later.” 

When Magnus catches Lightwood’s eye he raises and eyebrow in silent questioning. 

“Are we going to do this or not?” Lightwood snaps pushing the pile of books he’s accumulated towards Magnus. That clearly signals the end of all conversation outside of the project. 

Magnus doesn’t want to let it lie but he knows when he should bide his time. He loves a challenge. 

He messages his group chat once before delving into his project plan. **Cancel your plans for Friday night, we’re going to the Cheerleader’s fundraiser. ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think. Comments are like lifeblood to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry this has been so long, between graduating and my laptop taking a bath in rum and coke it's been a nightmare this end. Sorry it's so short!!

Working the weekends doesn’t bother Magnus half as much as he thought it would when he first took the job at the pet store. Sure, re-arranging the plans his friends want to after his shifts is a little annoying but it’s doable. They understand, they’re usually overly-sympathetic which Magnus finds a little unnecessary.

Maybe he just has a skewed view on money and earning because he and his mother have always had to struggle to be where they are. The job itself was his idea, a little bit freedom for himself along with a way to ease the guilt of his mother working two jobs to keep them. She’s never taken money off of him but he saves it, knowing that it will come in useful when he goes to college and by having it his mother might not feel so much pressure. 

Despite all that, working with cute little animals every weekend has its perks. 

“I’d take you home in an instant, yes I would. Yes I would you little fluffball.” he coos at one of the kittens in the shop. 

It’s a new arrival to the shop and he instantly fell in love with the little cutie – a serious problem he has with all the animals – and despite his best attempts his mother will not have a cat in the house. She’s worried it’ll violate their contract and they will get evicted. Perfectly understandable but still when you have big green eyes staring up at you it’s hard to resist. 

He plucks the kitten up, “I’m sorry little one but mama says no.” 

He places the kitten gently on the scales and records the weight. Generally he’s out front with the customers but today his first duties were the manual work in the back room. The quiet is nice and he allows himself to singalong to the beat up old radio that’s balanced on a window ledge. 

His serenity doesn’t last all shift and soon he’s back on the shop floor, smiling at customers, answering the appropriate albeit stupid questions and wishing he could go back to cuddling with Mr. Fuzzy in the back room. 

“You know you’re not meant to name the animals.” One of his co-workers tells him when they catch him referring to the cat by his new name, “Getting attached is the worst thing you can do because you then hate the kids that buy them.” 

“I hate them anyway.” Magnus mutters.

As an only child he was never exposed to children very often and he does not have the misty eyed fondness that other people have when he does come into contact with them. If anything, however, he is great at his job and the kids love him. 

He spent the last five minutes explaining to a huffy little girl that no he can’t make the white bunny a girl just because she wants a girl rabbit. Not that is even matters what the gender of it is, it’s a rabbit. 

“Matilda, stop annoying the man.” Her mother said in a clipped voice, “We’ll get a girl rabbit another day. Let’s go get ice cream.” The last part was added hastily when Matilda’s eyes began to water. Magnus thought ‘the man’ was a bit harsh but he brushed it off. 

He has a natural talent with people which is why he’s usually pushed to the front of the shop. 

“Do you think it thinks in English or in lizard language?” a little voice next to him says. 

Magnus jumps because he was so preoccupied with feeding the bearded dragons that he didn’t notice the little kid that had come over to watch until he spoke.  


“Or do American lizards think in English and French lizards in French. That kind of thing?” 

“Um.” Magnus was caught off guard and didn’t have an answer for the kid. “Where are your parents, are they around here?” Yes fobbing him off to his parents is always a good plan. 

“No.” the kid says he’s gripping onto the shelf tightly, “I’m with my brother.”

“Okay, where’s he?” Magnus prods. The kid is showing no sign of moving he’s just peering into the tanks on his tiptoes. Magnus looks around but there is not many people left in the shop at this time. 

“Don’ know. He was with me but then _Sebastian _appeared and he said he’d be right back and I was to wait here.”__

__There was a lot of bitterness for a child in the way he pronounced that name. Clearly he wasn’t a fan of this _Sebastian _.____

____“Well would you like me to help you look for him?” Magnus offers in his best child friendly voice unfortunately the kid doesn’t look impressed._ _ _ _

___“I’m _eight _you know, not _four. _” He says sniffing and raising his chin to meet Magnus’ eye._ _ _ ____

________He’s endeared by the kid’s indignant attitude to being underestimated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus smiles, “My apologies, Sir.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What about-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Max!” a voice calls out cold and sharp, “Come here. Your brother is looking for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Max sighs and gives Magnus a ‘see what I mean’ look. Magnus glances at what is presumably Sebastian; a boy a little older than him with blond hair and cold eyes, and feels his stomach clutch at the sight of him. Although he doesn’t recognise him personally he knows the type – uber rich and able to get away with pretty much anything he wants as a result and knows it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He watches at the boy goes begrudgingly with him and out of his sight not quite able to quell the uncomfortable feeling the blond left him with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not allowed in the corridors during lunch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The voice makes Magnus stop in his tracks and he grits his teeth as he swings his body around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Chill out Lightwood, I’m just getting something from my locker.” He turns to carry on the way he was going hoping his sparring partner will give up and leave him be.  
________

No such luck. 

________“Get it after lunch is over. You are not allowed in the school at lunchtimes.” Lightwood huffs out an irritated little sigh, “It’s the rules. They apply to everyone Bane, even you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Well that’s rich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus swings himself around with a lot more force than necessary. He wants to point out that he’s in the corridors but it’ll ultimately just end in an ‘I’m the head boy’ speech which he’d rather avoid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you just follow me around hoping to catch me break the rules or what?” he snaps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lightwood blinks clearly not expecting the harsh response. It’s been a few days since they had to suffer each other’s presence and they weren’t due to meet again until tomorrow. Quite frankly this has ruined his mediocre day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-I don’t follow you.” He says in response and he looks alarmed at the very idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There’s a snigger from behind Lightwood and Magnus is not surprised to see best-friend and brother Wayland leaning against one of the walls. Well then, that changes things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want to go to my locker and then I’ll go outside with everyone else. Okay?” He squares his stance, “and if you want to report me to a teacher I’ll be happy to explain that I thought it was fine since your rules seemingly don’t apply to your friends.” He jerks his chin towards Wayland who is definitely not a prefect and as such should be outside with the rest of the student body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oooh he’s got balls.” Wayland says a little impressed, he doesn’t seem threatened at all but rather his eyes are twinkling with mischief. It’s rather off putting, like he doesn’t care much for authority._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something they share but Magnus will bet for very different reasons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Magnus hates authority figures because they’re oppressive; people like Jace Wayland hate them because they’re an annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Interesting that the head boy whose reputation is known as toeing the line would actively put himself in a situation where he’s breaking the rules. He guesses that even the best behaved rich kids get bored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lightwood says nothing and Magnus takes it as a queue to leave heading towards his locker with a triumphant smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He hears Wayland’s teasing drawl a second later, “Didn’t know you two were friends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn’t slow his stride down but he still hears Lightwood’s rushed and defiant “We’re not!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. This is my first every chaptered fic so bare with me :) 
> 
> Okay, so I have no idea how the American grading system works, or what counts towards grades, but I assume it's not like this but shhhhhhhh 
> 
> Comment what you like/don't like/would maybe like and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
